END
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: Genap empat tahun Natsu menghilang. Semenjak di kerajaan Alvarez ia tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya. Rumor kematian mulai tersebar di seluruh penjuru ishgar. Tapi teka-tekinya belumlah berakhir!. Untuk apa ia menitipkan syal berharganya, ke Lucy?. Sebuah spekulasi baru muncul dari Brandish, salah satu anggota 12 penyihir tertinggi Alvarez. Bagaimana kebenaran tentang Natsu?.


**Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

E.N.D

Mochizuki Dan

Chapter 1

.

RnR

.

RnR

.

TENGAH HARI INI, langit kota Magnolia tampak redup tanpa cahaya. Mentari siang hari ini tertutup rapat oleh mega mendung pekat di langit. Berlahat rintikan hujan turun membasahi bumi, seolah air mata yang membasahi pipi. Hembusan angin kencang menambah suhu udara semakin turun setiap detiknya. Penduduk, banyak yang lebih memilih berlindung dalam tempat tinggal mereka. Meningalkan segala urusan mereka di luar.

Memang, istirahat di dalam rumah, tidur dengan selimut super tebal atau menghangatkan diri di dekat tungku api yang biasa terletak di ruang utama. Itu jauh lebih nyaman dari pada di luar rumah yang tengah di landa badai.

Wush..! lebatnya hujan yang menguyur membuat suhu siang hari ini terasa begitu dingin. Seorang gadis diluar sana berlari kecil di tengah hujan. Ia berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari air yang menguyur deras dari langit. Langkahnya berhenti setelah masuk kedalam apartemen yang tak terlalu dua.

Gadis pirang itu segera naik menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia ingin segera menganti pakaiannya yang telah basah kuyup oleh hujan. Berendam, mandi dengan air hangat setelahnya. Udara yang super dingin ini, di tambah oleh pakain yang basah. Membuatnya merasakan dinginnya di puncak pegunungan Himalaya di tengah hari. Ia tidak ingin hal ini akan menghalanginya untuk kegiatan besok harinya.

Suara gaduh dari balik pintu kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. Sebuah harapan muncul, di tengah kacaunya pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Berlahan ia buka pintu.

"Yoo...,Luce. Bagaimana kabarmu?." Sambut pria berambut merah jambu. Ia duduk santai, dengan potongan paha ayam di tangan kanannya. Dan seorang kucing biru yang setia menemaninnya.

KreeKk..! Ia membuka pintu. . Kata-kata itu yang mampu ia deskrisikan mengenai keadaan kamarnya sekarang.

Seseorang pasti telah mendahului dirinya masuk kedalam kamar tercinta. Dan benar saja. Kelebat bayangan bergerak cepat, mampu dirinya tangkap. Ini pasti ulah orang-orang Guild yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa ijin.

Hal ini mengingatkan kepada sosok pria itu. Hal ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Sehingga membuatnya kaget ataupun cemas. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Terang. Ia mampu melihat dengan jelas kondisi kamarnya.

Ia berjalan santai tanpa peduli dengan segela keganjilan kamarnya. Seperti guling super besar dengan wajah temannya, Erza. Patung pria setengah telanjang. Gray. Dengan obor di tangan kanan dan koleksi buku novelku yang ada di tangan kirinya,ia bergaya layaknya patung Liberti. Dan sosok patung kucing . Yang tengah makan ikan. Dan entah bagaimana apa hanya kucing itu yang tak memiliki niat untuk menyamar.

Ia bergegas kedalam kamar mandi. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan mengantinya dengan baju yang masih kering.

Gadis dengan lambang Fairy Tail di pungung tangan kanannya itu, mengurungkan niat untuk bergegas mandi. Ia hanya sekedar mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dan segera keluar, membuatkan empat cangkir teh panas untuk ke tiga temannya yang kembali gaduh.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian kesini?" Tanyanya to the point. Tangan dengan terampil meletakan ke-tiga cangkir panas itu ke meja bundar kecil yang masih berada di ruang kamarnya.

Erza, Gray,Happy yang menyadari penyamarannya telah terbongkar segera ikut nimbrung. Seseruput teh, hijau panas di saat cuaca yang dingin. Rasa Hangat terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Menghapus hawa dingin yang menempel di tubuh. Dengan dibarengi biskuit dan teman-teman. Sejenak kegelisahan dan kebeban yang di miliknya mulai terobati. Inilah ikatan dari pertemanan. Selalu datang ketika dibutuhkan.

Cuaca diluar bertambah buruk. Suara _geledek_ sering terdengar. Ke gaduhan di apartemen itu atau lebih tepanya, keseruan di apartemen mulai surut. Di saat itu jugalah kegelisahan dan beban yang di terima kembali.

"Lucy, apa kau telah mendengar kabar tentang Natsu?." Tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Gadis yang sebelumnya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sedikit tersentak kaget.

Ia berbalik menatap salah satu temannya, Erza. Lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. " Dalam empat tahun ini. Segala usahaku belum berarti apa-apa!. Mendapat infomasi pun tidak.." Lucy menghentikan bicaranya. Ia teringat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu.

"Luce, tolong titip ini!" Pria bernama Natsu. Ia melepaskan syal berharga yang selalu melingkar di lehernya.

Saat itu ia tak tahu maksut dari pria berambut merah muda itu. Tapi tetap ia terima. Dan tak berselang lama, setelah perang dan penyusupan di Alvarez. Natsu seolah menghilang, tak berbekas di bumi. Dan selama empat tahun pencarianku dan seluruh teman-teman guild tak membuahkan satu informasi pun. Dan spekulasi yang kami dapat. Natsu Dragneel telah mati dan jasadnya menghilang tertelan bumi.

Tapi meski hanya spekulasi itu yang dapat di simpulkan. Ia tak cukup kuat untuk mengakuinya sebelum ia benar-benar memastikannya sendiri. Ia masih yakin dari ada alasan di balik Natsu menitipkan syal berharganya kepadanya. Yah !, pasti ada maksud lain dari Natsu menitipkan syalnya kepadanya. Ia bukanlah orang yang meninggalkan barang berharganya tanpa alasan. Kalau ia mati, pasti syal ini juga akan ia bawa keliang lahat.

"Aku memiliki sedikit infomasi yang kudapat dari Nona Brandish di Alvarez." Seru Erza. Yang sukses kembali mengejutkan Lucy dan kali ini bukan hanya Lucy yang terkejut saja. Gray dan Happy juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu Erza?" Gray tak percaya di buatnya. Ia terlihat begitu kaget, hingga ia terperanjat dari duduknya.

Dengan wajah pucat, masih tak percaya. Lucy menguatkan hatinya yang sempat sedikit terguncang. " Informasi apa yang kau dapat Erza?."

Erza _melap_ sisa cake yang ada di sekitar mulutnya. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan cake stroberi, kesukaannya. Dengan wajah serius ia menatap Lucy, Gray, dan Happy. "mungkin ini bukan informasi tentang dirinya. Melainkan spekulasi yang lebih buruk dari kematian dirinya!."

" Spekulasi apa yang kau dapat?. Cepat beri tahu kami." Tanya Gray memburu. Meski ia rival abadi Natsu. Ketika bersangkutan dengan keselamatannya tak ada yang mampu menahannya.

"Natsu..!" Air mata Happy meleleh. Ia merupan orang paling kehilangkan tatkala kepergian Natsu. Lucy memeluk Happy. "Spekulasi apa itu?. Tolong beri tahu kami!." Ia menatap tajam Erza.

Dengan berat ia memberitakannya, walau dengan suara yang dia tekan. " Spe-ekulasi...,yang kudapat-t, Natsu tidaklah mati. M-melaikan bergabung dengan penyihir hitam, Zeref dan Naga Hitam, Agnologia !?." Erza tertunduk tak berani melihat ekspresi dari teman-teman.

Suasana yang sepuluh menit yang lalu adalah kehangatan yang penuh akan canda dan tawa. Berubah kusam layaknya mendung hitam di luar sana. Semuanya suram dengan peryataan Erza.

"Apa kau berpikir, Natsu akan mengkhianati Guild?." Tubuh Gray gemetar. Ia masih tak mampu membayangkannya hal ini akan terjadi.

" Natsu, masih hidup...!." Wajah Lucy kaget bukan main. Tapi ia menyimpan rasa syukur dalam hatinya.

" Aku juga tak akan percaya Natsu akan berubah menjadi musuh kita. Tapi ini hanya spekulasi saja. Jadi kita tak boleh menyebarkan informasi ini ke siapapun, meski itu anggota Guild, sebelum mengetahui kepastiannya."

"Aku tahu!"

"Aye!"

Lucy diam tak menjawab. Kini otaknya sedang di sibukan oleh teka-teki tentang hilangnya, Natsu. Sosok penting yang selalu berada di sampingnnya.

Diam Lucy mengundang Erza untuk bertanya. "Lucy, apa kau tahu, tentang hal ini?"

Ia tetap diam tak menyahut. Hingga pangilan ke tiga. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit. Wajahnya sedikit tersunging. "Aku akan pergi!." Seru Lucy. ia meninggalkan teman-temannya. Happy mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Gray mengejar. mencoba menahan. " Mau pergi kemana kau, Lucy?. Kau tidak berniat untuk mem-m.." Erza menarik lengan Gray. Dan memberinya tanda untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

" Tapi.. di..a...!." Tatapan menusuk Erza, menghentikan Gray. Untuk suatu alasan, Gray kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

" Untuk saat ini, Dia dan Happy adalah orang paling menderita dengan kepergiannya. Jadi tolong tenanglah!. Biarkan mereka!. Kita tunggu saja!?. Tatkala mereka sudah bertindak berlebihan yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri atau Guild, kita baru menghentikannya."

Gray menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia menetap Lucy yang tengah berkemas akan pergi. Hujan di luar sana telah mereda. Mega mendung di langit berlahan lenyap oleh cahaya matahari. Embun hujan dan sinar mentari dilangit, membuat reaksi pembiasan yang memunculkan warna-warni indah dilangit. _MEJIKUHIBINIU._ Warna-warni itu tersusun dan menciptakan pelangi, cantik di langit. Seolah mengantikan kesuraman hujan. Dan menjadikan kebahagian yang penuh warna-warni, dilangit.

Spekulasi yang Lucy dapat dari Erza. Telah menumbuhkan semangat dan harapan baru. Pelangi-pelangi diluar sana adalah gambaran hatinya yang sekarang. Meski spekulasi itu tidak akan menguntungkan Guild, dirinya, dan teman-temannya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah berhenti bersyukur.

Setelah selelai dengan segala persiapan. Dan mengecek segala barang bawaan miliknya. Ia bergegas pergi keluar dengan kucing biru yang sedari tadi mengekor dirinya. Tanpa mempedulikan ke dua temanya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dirinya. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

" Lucy, kau mau kemana aku ikut!." Seru Gray begitu sadar Lucy sudah akan beranjak keluar. Ia bergerak menyusul di ikuti oleh Erza.

Blamm... Pintu keluar di tutup keras oleh Lucy sebelum Gray dan Erza sempat keluar.

Gray dan Erza, terdiam kaget. Mereka hanya saling pandang. Mereka di penuhi tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Kenapa dengan Lucy?. Belum hilang tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

Kreek.. pintu terkunci untuk pertama terdengar. Mereka bergegas kepintu keluar.

Kreek... suara kunci kembeli terdengar kembali. Total Lucy mengunci mereka dari luar sebanyak dua kali. Tanda tanya di kepala mereka sontak berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"LUCEEYYYY... KAMIII, MASSSIIIIH DII DALAAAAMM. TOOLOOONG BUKAAA PINTUNYAA." Teriak mereka berdua.

" HEYY... LUCYYY TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA"

"LUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYY..."

Terbayang wajah mengerikan Ibu Kost Lucy yang super mengerikan dan sadis. Tatkala mendapati mereka di kamar Lucy tanpa orang pemiliknya ada di sana. Mereka layaknya maling yang tertangkap basah, sebelum melakukan apa-apa.

 **~ooo0_0ooo~**

Sore hari di pelabuhan, masih tetap indah. Meski pun sedikit kehilangan pesonanya karna hujan yang di sertai badai, siang hari yang lalu. Langit saat ini sedikit gelap, mengantikan langit merah yang indah. Tapi pemandangan pelabuhan Magnolia masih terlihat indah. Dengan gemuruh suara ombak yang indah. Dan 2 bukit yang mangapit bibir pantai. Kicau burung camar ikut sebagai pelengkap. Suasana yang begitu damai dan tenang.

Lucy dengan di temani kucing biru yang terbang rendah di dekatnya. Mereka menaiki kapal yang cukup besar yang biasa di gunakan sebagai pengantar barang. Setelah sedikit bernegoisasi dengan sang Kapten kapal. Mereka akhir yang di perbolehkan untuk ikut menumpang. Dengan tujuan Alvarez.

Mereka di tuntun ruangan yang berdekatan dengan gudang yang biasa di gunakan untuk meletakan berbagai barang yang akan di antar. Ruangan itu terlihat kotor dan berdebu. Tumpukan jerami juga ada di sana. Meski begitu Lucy tetap menerimanya dan memutuskan bersabar, meski mereka harus bermalam di ruang kecil dan kotor.

" Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tinggal, panggil Kru kapal yang bertugas di sini !." Jelas sang Kapten. Memberi arahan.

" Dan maaf jika ruangan tidak nyaman. Tapi hanya ruangan ini yang ada saat ini."

" Tidak, seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. Karna merepotkan anda, Kapte. Terimakasih atas pertolongannya." Ujar Lucy seraya melayangkan senyum kecil. Sehingga sempat membuat sang Kapten tersipu dan salah tingkah.

" Jaa..., saya permisi dulu."

" Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Lucy membukukan bandannya. Sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya.

Sang Kapten keluar dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Di belakang Lucy tertawa penuh kemenagan di dalam hatinya. Ia tak mengira pesonanya selalu mampu menyihir setiap pria.

" Luce, kau menyeramkan !." Happy. Kucing biru tiba-tiba memberi komentar Lucy.

" Hah.., apa maksutmu Neko ?."

" Tadi dengan kejam. Mengurung Erza dan Gray. Sekarang kau menipu Kapten yang baik hati ini."

" Kapten yang baik hati?. Sedari tadi dia menapku. Dengan tatapan mesum." Lucy begidik membayangkan. Tatapan mesum, yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

" Tapi, syukurlah Luce." Happy menghela nafas panjang.

" Hah.." Lucy bingung dengan perubahan sikap Happy.

" Sepertinya, kau sudah tak merasa sedih lagi."

Lucy tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Meski selama ini ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. " Arigato-neee Happy." Ia memeluk Happy dalam dekapannya.

" Ayee..!"

 **~ooo0_0ooo~**

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, hari ini sudah 3 hari dan 3 malam hari ini. Dan hari-hari itu mereka habiskan di kapal. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di kapal. Kapten kapal sudah memperkirakan besok hari sudah sampai di Alvarez.

Lucy tertidur pulas bersama Happy di tumpukan jerami hangat. Ia tak menyadari bahaya kapal yang telah menantinya. Sebuah kapal perang besar menghadang kapal yang di tumpanginya. Puluhan tentara turun ke kapal yang mereka hentikan. Dan menggeledah kapal serta menangkapi seluruh orang yang berada di kapal, tak terkuciali Lucy dan Happy yang tengah terlelap oleh mimpi yang mereka miliki.

Seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan Komandan pasukan. Turun ke kapal untuk memastikan langsung operasi yang tengah di kerjakan anak buahnya.

Para prajurit serentak berbaris begitu mengetahui kedatangannya. " Brandish-sama.." Hormat mereka.

" Laporkan apa yang kalian dapatkan."

Salah satu prajurit , keluar dari barisan. Ia maju mendekat. Ia terlebih dahulu memberikan hormat. Layangkanya prajurit kepada atasannya.

" Lapor!. Dari apa yang kami geledah kami telah mendapati ratusan obat terlarang yang telah meracuni penduduk Alvarez. Sesuai info yang kita dapat. Dan anggota kapal yang telah kami tangkap 1 kapten , 8 kru yang merupakan kapal. Dan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan seekor kucing berwarna biru yang mengaku hanya menupang kapal ini. sekian"

Sejenak Ia berfiki. " Angkut semua obat-obat terlarang itu ke kapal sebagai barang bukti. Lalu kurung seluruh orang yang ada di kapal, dan hancurkan kapalnya. Dan bawa gadis berambut pirang dan kucingnya ke kamarku. Aku yang akan menaganinya." Perintahnya lagi kemudian.

Tak terlalu lama menunggu. Seorang tentara menuntun paksa Lucy menuju hadapan Brandish. " Heii, lepasakan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Berontak Lucy.

Selesai memberi hormat tentara itu kembali mundur. Memaksa Lucy dan Happy masuk ke kamar Brandish. Lalu ia menutup pelan pintunya.

Lucy dan Happy yang tak tahu menahu permasalahan. Tersentak kaget melihat orang yang ada di depan matanya. " Nona Brandish" seru mereka sentak.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Nona Brandish merupakan musuh mereka empat tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertama kali mereka ada di pulau Caracole. Sebenarnya. Brandish merupakan wanita yang memiliki hati yang lembut. Tapi saat itu ia hanya di kendalikan oleh sihir Zeref. Raja Alvarez.

Empat tahun. Semenjak Natsu menerobos masuk istana, dan menghilang. Dan pertempuran Fairy tail dengan kerajaan Alvarez untuk merebut Master Makarov. Alvarez telah menjadi negara yang terlarang untuk penduduk Ishgar. Jadi saat ini, Nona Brandish telah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia melindungi Lucy dan Happy dari pemerintahan Alvarez yang telah menjadi musuh Rakyat Ishgar sejak lama.

" Jadi, kau ingin menayaiku tentang keberadaan salah satu teman Guildmu?." Tanya Brandish yang langsung menebak kedatangan Lucy dan Happy.

Dengan wajah mantap dan mata tajam. Lucy mengangukan kepalanya. " Aku dengar dari Erza, bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Natsu."

" Yah, secara kebetulan aku mencuri informasi, dari Zeref-sama." Ia menghentikan sejenak. Dan melepaskan borgor sihir yang mengikat kedua tangan Lucy dan Happy. Cukup dengan gerakan kecil jarinya dari tempat duduknya. Borgor Lucy dan Happy terlepas seketika.

" Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan secara detailnya tentang, Natsu-sama." Seru Brandish. Seraya memberi isyarat Lucy untuk duduk di kursi yang telah dia sediakan.

Cerita panjang. Mengungkap kebenaran Natsu, Zeref,Ishgar, dan Kerajaan Alvarez.

 _ **~ TO BE CONTINUE ~**_

 **Jangan Lupa menuliskan Review's kalian. Aku tunggu untuk Chapter ke 2.!  
Matta-nee...  
**

Bertanda

Mochizuki Dan


End file.
